Ookami no Garasukage
by ChicFreakSistaFierce
Summary: DISCONTINUED! This story had been adopted by my co-writer Clary Fray Morgenstern!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach or Naruto!!!

* * *

Sakura Haruno lay motionless on the grass, her figure un-moving, and a gentle smile showed on her face. Blood covered her clothes, and the cloth she used to cover her eyes lay tattered and torn to rags. A few meters away, a ninja which history knew well lay motionless on the ground with a kunai straight through his heart. His orange mask, cracked and broken, was no longer covering his sharingan eyes. Many bodies lay scattered around, bloody and bruised, burned and blown apart. Trees were torn down, scorched, and falling, stood still in all the destruction. The wind blew gently and some birds and animals started to venture out of hiding, signaling that the battle was over.

Sakura Haruno was quite different than the young naïve girl Konoha used to know. She had mastered many jutsus, and even befriended a few Akatsuki members whom helped her plot the demise of the organization from the inside.

"Inner Sakura" had revealed herself as the one tailed wolf demon known as Ookami no Garasukage (Wolf of Glass Shadows) After Ookami no Garasukage (whom shall be known as "Inner") had revealed herself she also let Sakura know of her heritage to the Ookami clan, an ancient clan that was protected by the wolf demon, and thought to be extinct.

She had grown into her forehead and developed curves and looks that would make any man drool. She also possessed some extremely odd features such as bright pink hair, a pair of wolf-like ears, and pink eyes which change color when she is angered. All three she gained from her heritage, but the last only making themselves known when her "Inner Sakura" had revealed herself.

As ninja arrived to inspect the damage and care for the dead a single ninja stood motionless and scanned the area as if looking for someone. A look of horror crossed his face as he spotted her. He raced through the destruction, jumping over bodies and over ruble.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"S-Sakura-Chan!" He screamed as tears began to fall.

As a tear drop fell onto her porcelain cheek, her eyes cracked open just a bit revealing a beautiful pink hue that was starting to fade.

"N-Naruto" She croaked, her throat caked with tried blood.

"S-Sakura-Chan! Don't worry we c-can get help, a-and we can-"

"Naruto" He was cut short. "You know a-as well as I d-do that I'm dying… you can't save me… not this time." She said.

"B-But w-we c-c-can-" He said his voice hoarse from crying."

"It's ok N-Naruto…I'm serving my village…you and Hinata can have a f-family and live happily ever after."

"B-But Sakura-Chan!"

"Goodbye Naruto…y-you were always like a brother to m-me…."She said as her eyes drifted closed.

"I know you'll be a great Hokage." She said as her heart stopped and a small smile graced her face.

"Goodbye Sakura-Chan…. I-I hope wherever you a-are y-your h-h-happy." He said as his voice cracked and tears began to pour down his cheeks.

Sakura Haruno was buried under a cherry blossom tree, the spot where the "old" team seven would have picnics, the spot where the "new" team seven would have picnics, the spot where she and Kakashi would read trashy novels (they actually had good plots! XD), the spot where Sai loved to paint Sakura, the spot where she received her birthday present from Sasuke, and the spot she and Naruto would eat ramen. The spot she and Tenten would spar, the spot where she gave Kiba a cute little female nin-dog, and the spot where she and Ino would gossip for hours. The spot where Lee would train her in Taijutsu, the spot she and Shikamaru would play Shougi, and the spot where she first saw Shino's eyes. The spot where Choji taught her how to tell the difference between good BBQ, and great BBQ, and the spot where Tsunade said "yes" to being her Sensei. The spot she shared with all her friends, and the spot that she would rest forever.

* * *

Sorry! It's REALLY cliche, but i REALLY needed to kill her............wow that sounds kinda meal! lol! PS. Ulquiorra is going to be a main character, he is not going to be evil! Ulquiorra x blank! Vote! It can be anyone......im not really a yaoi fan so pick a girl! I may choose your pick!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach or Naruto.......sadly!

* * *

**Bold-Inner**

Normal-Sakura

"**Hello…Hola …HEY! Sakura…Sakura…damnit Sakura get your fucking ass up NOW!"**

"Ugg…Kami…I feel like I've been through a freaking meat grinder!"

"**Not quite but pretty damn close!" **

"So… any idea where we are?"

"**Not a clue…oh…but I know we're dead!"**

"Well, you sure know how to lighten the mood now don't you!" Sakura said sarcastically.

"**Hey, hey, might as well not hide the facts!"**

"Your right……….."

"**Aren't I always?!"**

"Not even close." Said Sakura with a smirk

Sakura sat up and stretched out like a cat. (Or in her case a wolf) She looked down at her attire and saw that it was still bloody and torn from her fight.

"I look terrible!" Sakura thought as she examined her clothes (Or what was left of them) more closely.

"**No shit Sherlock."Her Inner replied.**

"Damn you and your stupid mind reading!" Sakura thought while Inner snickered.

"Whatever...first things first…I need new clothes!"

Sakura was jumping through the bushes stealthily when she finally came across a clothes line. She did a quick scan of the area and found there was no one around. Quickly she ran over and looked through the clothes to see if any would fit. She thanked Kami when she found clothes about her size. With a little tweaking and cutting with one of her kunai she had a pretty nice outfit. She had cut the sleeves off a plain black dress to make it halter top styled. She chopped off the bottom mid thigh and slit the sides to allow easy movement. Her ninja shorts were still intact and she wore them under the dress as well as her gloves. With the excess material she made a new "blindfold" to cover her eyes as they tended to draw negative attention. For some reason, every time people saw her eyes they would call her evil, a demon, etc. etc. She finally put on some flat black boots and was on her way. She felt a bit guilty about stealing their clothes, but hey, a ninjas got to do what a ninjas got to do.

***After Ichigo beats Ulquiorra***

(Either read the manga or just take my word for it)

(With my personal tweaks)

_Overview of events: Ichigo goes to save Orehime and finds himself in battle with Ulquiorra. Ichigo becomes a hollow and uses Cero on Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra has instant regeneration abilities but is unable to heal his internal damage. **tweak**After Ichigo snaps out of his hollow form Ulquiorra, who is now dying transports to the soul society. He claims himself to be "trash" for losing to a shinigami. He then collapses and waits for death under a sakura tree. Ichigo saves Orehime…yada…yada…yada_

***Sakura POV***

It's really weird here. The people here seem to possess a different version of chakra. It's a lighter and faster version of chakra, which is thick and seems to be stronger yet slower. As I was running full speed through a forest, I felt some of this odd chakra fluctuate madly. Whoever it belonged to seemed to be hurt and in distress. When I arrived I found a man who looked a little older than myself, lying under a sakura tree. He was covered in blood and was fading fast. My medic mode kicked in and I jumped to his side. I put my hands on his chest and started to focus my chakra on healing him. He had severe internal damage: one of his lungs had collapsed, his liver was failing, his heart had been punctured by a broken rib, and he had mass internal bleeding. It truly was a miracle he was alive. After a few minutes of healing the major damage I heard him take a wheezing gasp for air. His eyes started to crack open and he looked at me for a second and passed out again. I really don't blame him; it must hurt like a bitch to breathe.

After I was satisfied that he would live I picked him up with my super strength (I've got to thank Tsunade for that one) and ran full speed through the forest to find some shelter.

After what seemed like hours a found an old abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. I leaned him against the wall and found that there was a bed. I quickly shook off the blankets, fluffed the pillows and placed him gently on the bed. I proceeded to heal the rest of his minor wounds and wrap him up in bandages I had in my kunai pouch. (Thank Kami I didn't lose it when I died.) I started a fire and went to look for some food.

I had been hunting for about an hour, but i didn't find anything but some fruits. I was about to head back when i saw a deer. (Wow, they actually have deer in Heaven, or whatever this place was, however they were muck smaller...about the size of the average dog.) I quickly crouched to the ground...I was about to throw a kunai at it when Ookami said she felt like hunting. There was no one around so i figured what the hell. I quickly tucked away my kunai and released her. My nails had grown sharp as well as my hair, and i allowed my blindfold to fall around my neck showing my dark pink eyes. With one quick leap i was infront of the deer. One swipe of my razor sharp "claws" and the animals neck was sliced allowing for a quick death. I quickly flung the deer over one of my sholder, making sure i didn't get blood on my "new" clothes, and licked some blood off my claws.(Ookami's taste for blood was passed down for sure!)

After re-sealing Ookami I headed back to the cabin to prepare the meal. When I arrived He was still asleep and i finally got a good look at him. He had a most curious appearence. He had dark black hair that contrasted with his pale skin, and green lines decending from his eyes to his jaw line. He also had a bone-like structure shaped like a broken helmet on his head, but the oddest ting was that he had a hole at the base of his neck! While healing him, i noticed that it wasn't caused by an injury and didn't hinder any bodily function. I had never seen anything like it! I decided that it didn't really matter... I would ask him about it after he woke up.

I finallly got to preparing a meal over the fire when the man started to wake up.

Cliffhanger-ish!

**sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!**

(Short chapter we have FIVE exams this week so I have to study but after I get all my exams done you can expect longer chapters! PS. I'm going to Costa Rica for Spring Break, don't worry there is wifi!)

Ok………UlquiorraxSakura or ToushiroxSakura?

VOTE!


	3. Note

Author's Note!

OK………..SORRY!

I'm going to Costa Rica TOMORROW! I don't know if they have Wi-Fi there soooooo………if they don't I guess you won't get a fanfiction for 11 days…………. If they do, then expect one soon!

No worries the story will go on!

Oh, PS. You voted and it will be a ToushiroxSakura and UlquiorraxSomeone else.

Vote for Ulquiorra's match.

If you have any ideas for the story, PM me the idea! I may use it, you will get credit for sure!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Finfictioners! So as you have guessed the IS Wi-Fi in Costa Rica so you get………… ANOTHER CHAPTER!! It's great here, except for the bugs which, I shit you not, are the size of freaking water bottles! Anyway, here is your next chapter! PS. Keep voting for Ulquiorra's love interest (not sakura, sorry.) I may make an UlquiorraxSakura story later. Any ideas you have for the story feel free to PM them to me, and if I use them you will be credited! ^^ Thanks for the reviews!

Ulquiorra's POV

What is this feeling… comfort? I remember getting hit with Kurosaki's cero… I was unable to heal my internal injuries, but what happened after that? I transported to the Soul society, did I not? I must have died... instant regeneration couldn't heal the internal damage.

***End POV***

As Ulquiorra opened his eyes he was greeted with a fire lit room, and a girl with a blindfold neatly tied around her eyes, pink hair, and dog ears.

"A-Are those dog ears!?" (Yes! He has emotions because I have the power to make anything happen!) Ulquiorra thought in his head while still keeping his emotionless face.

As he attempted to sit up he was greeted with a sharp pain in his abdomen, he winced at the pain. "Well comfort goes out the widow." He thought as he tried to sit up again.

"Hey don't move too much! You still need to recover." Sakura said while pushing him back towards the bed.

"Where am I, I'm supposed to be dead." He said in monotone.

"Well, first off, you are in a cabin in the forest. Secondly, you would have been dead if I hadn't felt you're…well…um… I don't exactly know what it is, energy I guess, fluctuate. I figured that you were in distress, so I came and found you under a sakura tree. You had massive internal damage, but I was able to fix it, and save you." Sakura said in one breath.

"And how did you save me, human." He asked in a bored voice.

"First of all, my name is Sakura! And secondly-

She was cut off by Ulquiorra "Suits you."

"Like I was saying" Sakura said with annoyance. "I re-connected multiple muscles to the bones, stopped all internal bleeding, and fixed multiple other problems by using chakra."

"And what is this thing you call, chakra?" Asked Ulquiorra with seemingly no concern, but Sakura could sense a hint of curiosity in his voice. (Years of dealing with Sasuke taught her how to detect even the smallest amount of emotion"

"It's like whatever energy you posses…it is basically a power/life force." She replied.

"So it's like reiatsu." He added.

"If that is the "energy" which you posses, then yes…but chakra seems more powerful, and reiatsu seems to be quicker. " She said.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to say something, but he started coughing up blood violently. Sakura ran and got a rag for him to place over his mouth, but by the time she had gotten back his coughing fit had ceased.

"I thought you said you healed me." He said in a whispery voice because of the coughing.

"I did, but you had internal bleeding, and even with healing, all the blood isn't able to be taken out of your body. It's to be expected for you to cough up blood for another week or so." She calmly responded.

She walked to the side of his bed and extended her arm. A green-ish light emitted from her hand as she extended it. Ulquiorra was about to real back as he thought she may be threatening him, but as her hand hovered over his neck and lung area, he felt a warm, pleasant tingling feeling. After a few seconds, the pain in his throat and burning in his lings was completely gone.

"Was that this 'chakra' you speak of?" He asked.

"Exactly." She responded.

"OK! So now that I have answered your questions, I think it's only fair that you answer mine!" She said with a smile.

Ulquiorra said nothing and just looked at her blankly.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. So, what is your name?"

"Ulquiorra."

"Wow, interesting name. Ok, when I was healing you, I notice you had a hole straight through you….being a medic, I'm curious what that is from and how you are still alive!"

"I am an Arrancar; every one of us has one." He responded.

"And what exactly is an Arrancar?" he asked curiously.

"An Arrancar is a Hollow that has gained shinigami powers."

"Ok! What is a hollow………and d-did you say…Shinigami?!"

"A hollow is a soul that has been consumed by anger and sadness. They are attracted to high reiatsu, and eat other souls. Yes, I did say shinigami, they send the souls of the dead to the soul society, which is where you are now, or hell if they have committed an unforgivable crime. They are characterized by a traditional black kimono, and white sashes. They each have a sword which they call zanpaktous."

"…well…expect the un-expected eh inner?" She said without knowing she said it out loud.

"Who were you talking to jut now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"H-huh………..oh, no one." Sakura responded quickly.

"Oh, one more question!" Sakura spoke up.

"Why the hell were you lying under a tree waiting to die?!" She yelled.

"Like I said, I was unable to repair the damage done to my body." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

"Yeah, but you could have yelled for help, you shouldn't have just accepted that you were going to d-"

Ulquiorra cut her off. "I was defeated by a mere shinigami; I am nothing but trash and deserved to die anyway."

Ulquiorra was shocked when he heard a slap and a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Don't ever say that again! People make mistakes, and people lose fights, battles, and wars, but that does not mean you give up! You work hard to get better and overcome those battles, and under no circumstances is ANYONE to ever be considered trash!" Sakura screamed while his eyes were wide with shock. "If I hadn't given up so easily……a lot of precious people would still be alive." She said quietly as she walked out the door with tears forming unnoticeably under her blindfold.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Ulquiorra was utterly speechless….it was like in a flash she had gone from curious, to angry, to sad in a span of about thirty seconds. When she slapped him however, despite her tone, he thought he could detect traces of concern, and for some reason he felt bad about upsetting her. He was attracted to this woman, not as a lover, but more of a sibling like way. Only two people had ever had the nerve to slap him. This girl sakura, and the orange haired girl he took captive. He felt a different attraction towards her, though he would never admit it…he felt at ease and almost "happy" to be around her. He didn't know what kind of attraction this was, but he was sure he would find out soon enough.

While Ulquiorra was pondering his "attraction" the both of the girls, Sakura was mentally bashing herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I lose my cool like that?!

"Can't lose what you never had honey!" Her inner said sarcastically.

"This is not the time!" Sakura yelled at Inner.

"Touchy, touchy." Inner responded.

"Sigh…I guess I'll just have to apologize for blowing up at him."

"Guess so." Said her inner. "But, it's already 8:00 and dark. Use my eyes to see in the dark, make us a fire, and sleep here… we can apologize tomorrow."

"M'Kay… I'll use some herbs to make him a pain killer as an 'apology.'" Sakura thought

"Since when have you ever apologized anyway? Since when have I ever apologized?!" Said her inner.

"I have no idea….but for some reason I feel like I did whenever I blew up at Naruto, like I need to apologize." Sakura said calmly.

***Next Day***

After re-checking her mental list, Sakura proceeded to look for the herbs on her list.

(Sakura's mental list v)

Pasque Flower: pain relief {Found in most meadows in shady areas}

Poppy seed: pain relief {Fond in bright sunny areas that receive rain}

Dandelion: promotes blood circulation throughout internal organs {Found in bright sunny areas}

Honeysuckle: anti-inflammatory {Found in cool, shady areas}

"OK! Got everything! So, first let's find the dandelion and poppies." Said Sakura brightly.

***Cabin***

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! (Sound familiar? ;]) Ulquiorra was mentally beating himself up. "Damnit, how could I upset her like that!? Oh, never mind I don't care what happens to her…she's just some girl who saved my life….she was stupid to do it anyway I'm just tra- Never mind. She's probably hurt or dying and I can't do a thing about it…" He thought while trying to push himself up just to meet another sharp pain in his torso. "Damnit, I guess whatever she gave me wore off. Anyway she is just a human. I care nothing for her."(Denial! ;])

While Ulquiorra was trying to figure out if he cared anything for this "human girl" Sakura was trying to find the herbs on her "mental list."

"OK…….honeysuckle, honeysuckle………ahah!" She exclaimed as she spotted her target growing under a shady maple tree.

"As she was about to reach her hand out to pluck the herb, she saw something rocketing towards her chest.

"Holy shit!" She and Inner yelled simultaneously as her "ninja mode kicked into action.

***Guess what is flying towards her! ****

First person to get it right in my story REVIEWS gets to create a character to incorporate into the story. I will mail you if you won. Afterwards just Private message me a bio on looks, interests, family, etc. It would also be appreciated if you tell me how they meet, and what position they play in the story. The character may be a traveling companion, friend, shop keeper, hell it can even be a long lost relative. As long as it works in the story I don't mind. (You will be credited!) PS. Once again if you feel like you could help the story, tell me, you will get credit as well! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Ok! So the "Guess what if flying at Sakura" contest is now over! And the winner is..................CLARY FRAY MORGENSTERN!!!

The story is now being co-written by me and....................CLARY FRAY MORGENSTERN!!!!!

There will be more contests so don't wory!

* * *

Quickly doing a 360 kick spin, Sakura knocked the projectile object straight into a huge rock.

"What…" Said Sakura

"The…." Stated Inner

"Hell…" Sakura and her inner finished together, while the object was yowling in pain.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Inner screamed

"It depends………..are you seeing a stuffed rat…….SCREAMING IT'S HEAD OFF!?" Sakura and Inner yelled the last part in unison, merging their voices to create one that was scary as hell.

The screaming "thing" immediately shut up, picking up the fact that the comment was obviously directed at him.

"That shut him up." Inner said with a smirk.

"What the fuck kind of thing are you, I mean a talking stuffed animal?! And what the fucking hell were you trying to do?!" Sakura screamed at the terrified stuffed animal.

"Hey, first off I am not a 'thing'! I am a lion, and my name is Kon!" He yelled.

"Well, Kon, what the hell were you doing!" Sakura screamed.

"Is it so wrong to make sure a pretty woman's beautiful, round….perky………large………." Kon started to drool and zone out staring at Sakura's "assets."

"Damnit Kon, if you don't get your ass over here right now, I'll tell Taichou get you! You know how pissed he would be!" Sakura heard a female voice yelling.

Sakura couldn't help but smirk at Kon, who was now cowering in fear at the fast approaching reiatsu.

"Kon……..do you know how much trouble you are in? Toshiro is going to be pissed at you!" Said a girl, who looked about Sakura's age, happily.

Kon's eyes got wide with fear.

"Y-y-you wouldn't t-tell him would y-you?" Kon said, now shaking with fear.

"Nope…. if you clean my and Rangiku's room!"

"W-what!? You and Rangiku are pigs!" Screamed Kon.

"Well……that's too bad ain't it!?" The girl said cheerily.

Sakura finally got a good look at the girl. She had almost the same build as she had, however she was about an inch taller than sakura, who stood at 5'5. She also looked like a long ranger fighter because, as opposed to Sakura, she didn't have many scars (not that Sakura looked scared up like Kenpachi, but this girl was flawless, not one scar) and seemed a bit less toned than her. "She must be really fast." Sakura thought.

The girl had a very unique look, especially with her silvery, blue hair. "I shouldn't be talking…I'm the one with pink hair" Sakura thought.

As she continued to look at the beautiful girl standing before her she noticed her outfit. The girl wore a black halter top with a short white vest, and black arm warmers, with white edges. She also wore black hakama pants and a red obi around her waist. She had a sword, who's hilt was a beautiful turquoise which matched her eyes. It was about this time that Sakura's acute heating picked up a chime, as she honed in on the noise she discovered it came from an elegantly crafted bell on the girl's choker necklace. The choker also had a beautiful fleur de lis, handcrafted from crystal hanging alongside the bell.

"Oh! I'm sorry who are you?!" The girl asked happily.

"Sakura, you?"

"I'm Shiori Inuzuri! Nice to meet you." Said Shiori with a huge smile and an outstretched hand.

At the moment Sakura shook this girl's hand, she felt her powerful reiatsu.

"She must be a Shinigami." Sakura thought.

"You're right…the uniform and sword…she must be!" Said Sakura's inner.

"So what are you doing out here Shiori-san?" Asked Sakura.

"Just call me Shiori! Oh, and I was just getting this idiot who seems to STILL BE DROOLING!" Shiori said the last part loudly.

Kon then closed his mouth and focused on the conversation.

"Well, you can call me Sakura!" Sakura said happily.

"OK! Sorry about Kon….he is a bit of a pervert...." Shiori replied looking down at her ample bosom, and pulling her vest to cover her chest a bit more.

"No problem…I had some of those where I came from….I even had a fanclub!" Sakura said while laughing.

"No way!" Screamed Shiori. "I have one in the Seireitei!"

"Really!" Replied Sakura while laughing even harder.

"Yup! I think we'll be great friends! I would love to stay, but Taichou will kill me if I'm late!" Replied Shiori.

"That's alright; I hope I see you again so we can talk!" Said Sakura cheerily.

"OK then, bye Sakura-chan!" Yelled Shiori, as she sped off with Kon in a death grip.

"Bye!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura quickly got all the herbs she needed to make her medicine, and a few extras to make other medicines. She found a nice round rock with an indention in the middle and another stone. Sakura put all the ingredients into the indention and ground them together. She channeled her chakra into the mixture to rid it of any bacteria and to mix it evenly. She also mixed together different herbs to make some healing ointments, and other useful meds for burns, blood clotting, etc. She then headed to the cabin to present her "apology" gift.

***Ulquiorra's POV***

"Okay…..if she isn't back in 30 minutes I'll just have to go look for her." Ulquiorra finally decided. "Gah! Why do I even care for a weak little human girl….WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FEELING?!" Ulquiorra screamed inside his head, leaving a calm exterior of course.

***Normal POV***

As half an hour passed Ulquiorra Started to painfully lift himself up, using his arms. Just he was about to let his feet touch the wooden floor, the door slammed open and he heard the unmistakable voice of Sakura yelling, "What the hell are you doing sitting up, you are supposed to be resting! If you don't, even though I healed you, your wounds will re-open because the skin is thin in that area, plus your bones will fracture because they haven't had time to heal naturally, just with my chakra, I may have been the best medic in Konoha even surpassing Tsunade-sama, but I am not a miracle worker!"

Ulquiorra's eyes were as big as dinner plates by the time she had finished her rant about his health.

Sakura then realized she had been screaming at the poor man and she quickly apologized.

"Oh my gosh…I'm sorry! I was just going to give you my apology! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just really concerned about your health for some reason, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to scream my head off to you, and please don't be mad and-

"Ok…..she's apologizing……(apology in background)……and apologizing……(apologizing)………still apologizing…………" Ulquiorra was thinking.

"I AM ATTRACTED TO YOU!" Ulquiorra screamed out loud.

Sakura immediately stopped apologizing and stared at the poor guy, If you thought his eyes were big when she yelled……..well let's not go there.

"Shit, no wait, that sounds weird, that's not what I meant, I j-just meant, well not like that it's just that, n-not like that….I mean-

It was about that time that Sakura burst out laughing harder than she ever had before.

"You, hahaha…..should… (Laughing)…have seen… (Laughing)….your face! She said between laughs, and gasps for air.

"That's n-not what I meant!" Ulquiorra yelled completely destroying his calm exterior-ness."

While sakura was rolling on the floor laughing, Inner was clutching her sides laughing as well.

As Ulquiorra watched the pink headed girl roll around the floor laughing hysterically he couldn't help but curse himself. "I cannot believe I just said that!" He screamed in his head.

"I hope you realize I will never let you live that down!" Sakura said while standing up, and wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I get what you're saying though, I feel it too."

"Anyway, sorry for blowing up at you…twice." Said sakura while handing him a vile of green-ish liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's a pain killer; don't act all tough, I know it hurts like a bitch."

As Ulquiorra lifted the vile to take a drink, he caught a whiff of it….and immediately shut his mouth and handed it back. "No." Was his simple reply.

"listen mister, you are going to drink this if it kills you…..no wait, well whatever open up." Said sakura.

As Ulquiorra said 'no' sakura took the opportunity to shove the bottle into his mouth and pour the liquid down his throat.

While Ulquiorra was choking, sakura went to get more wood for the fire which was almost out. When she walked in she noticed Ulquiorra was glaring at her with a glare that said "if I was able to fucking walk, I would slam your head into the nearest table."

Why the hell are you glaring at me?!"

"That was the foulest thing I have ever had the displeasure of tasting." Was Ulquiorra's response to her.

"Ah, but you will notice you feel no pain in your abdomen!" Sakura stated happily.

"This is going to be a long day……" Ulquiorra thought as he heard Sakura saying "See I told you it would work!"

"Crazy…..defiantly crazy." Thought Ulquiorra in response.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey……I am so so so sorry for not updating! I just couldn't find any inspiration for this story anymore! Exams, some state competition thing, a HUGE project, and the fact that I can't seem to write bleach stories without getting bored have all had to do with the delay…..SORRY AGAIN! You must thank Clary Fray Morgenstern for writing this whole chapter based on a paragraph of mine, she is an amazing writer! Once again, THANK YOU CLARY FRAY MORGENSTERN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**********Shiori***********

Gut wrenching screams filled the night air as fire leapt into the sky. A little girl was running as fast as her feet would carry her through the forest. Running towards the screams instead of away. As she neared, she almost lost her balance when she heard a loud howl fill through the smoke filled air; however after regaining her footing she acquired more speed.  
When she got to the hill overlooking her village, the sight before her was terrifying. Blood and flames everywhere, bodies scattered on the ground, and in the midst of everything was the most frightening thing that she had ever seen.  
A giant creature, standing about thirty feet tall. It had a white mask and glowing red eyes filled with evil. In its claws was her mother and father…dead. When she noticed that fact, her eyes widened and she fell to her knees while tears streamed down her face.  
What finally snapped her out of her state of despair was a feeble cry "Nee-Chan help me!" She turned her head, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw her younger brother lying on the ground, only a few feet away from the monster. She started to run towards him. Her mind whirling with thoughts of her mother and father and saving her brother.  
The monster let out an evil laugh, dropping the mangled bodies of her parents to the ground; smirking it widened its jaws to reveal a red sphere that seemed to be growing stronger as its head pointed to the helpless little boy. "NO!" She screamed as she ran towards her brother, the only family she had left in the world.  
The monster let out a final laugh as he released the ball of red energy. She jumped in front of the boy, but she already knew it was too late; she, as well as her little brother were as good as dead. The last thing she remembered was seeing his turquoise eyes widen in fear as the red sphere hurled towards them. 'Shiro-chan' was her last thought before she lost consciousness...  
Shiori woke up from her dream screaming as tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She was shaking violently as sobs tore through her chest. What was this dream that she just had? Could it be a memory of her past? Of her life when she was still alive? She couldn't remember. She didn't have any memories of her life before living in Rukongai.  
And then all the memories she had lost came flooding back to her. All of the other nightmares she had in the past had made no sense, they were meaningless, but this one was different. This dream held her memories. Memories of her life that she had forgotten with her death.  
Before, all she had ever wanted was to remember who she was had been, but now all she wanted was to forget. She had failed. She hadn't kept her promise. She had left her brother, abandoned to his own luck. She didn't know what could have happened to him after that monster had attacked their village. Did he die that night? Or could he have somehow survived? Shiori felt her heart break at the thought of her little brother, alone and dead. She felt terrible because she'd been living in ignorance for the past hundred or so years, all the while she had no idea what could have happened to her family. Did they remember her? Were they somewhere in the Soul Society or had they suffered a much worse fate then she had? Thinking back, she forced herself to remember the day she woke up in the Soul Society. The first day of her new life.

PART TWO

Shiori woke up from her dream screaming as tears fell down her cheeks. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She was shaking violently as sobs tore through her chest. What was this dream that she just had? Could it be a memory of her past? Of her life when she was still alive? She couldn't remember. She didn't have any memories of her life before living in Rukongai.  
And then all the memories she had lost came flooding back to her. All of the other nightmares she had in the past had made no sense, they were meaningless, but this one was different. This dream held her memories. Memories of her life that she had forgotten with her death.  
Before, all she had ever wanted was to remember who she was had been, but now all she wanted was to forget. She had failed. She hadn't kept her promise. She had left her brother, abandoned to his own luck. She didn't know what could have happened to him after that monster had attacked their village. Did he die that night? Or could he have somehow survived? Shiori felt her heart break at the thought of her little brother, alone and dead. She felt terrible because she'd been living in ignorance for the past hundred or so years, all the while she had no idea what could have happened to her family. Did they remember her? Were they somewhere in the Soul Society or had they suffered a much worse fate then she had? Thinking back, she forced herself to remember the day she woke up in the Soul Society. The first day of her new life.

PART THREE

Flashback

Weightlessness was the first thing that I could remember. My body felt light almost as if I was floating in the air. My eyes felt heavy though, as if something was keeping them firmly closed. My mind was cloudy as I tried to regain sense of everything. I could hear voices but couldn't make out the words that were being said.  
Slowly, I began to regain consciousness and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a woman placing something on my forehead. She had reddish-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and let out a sigh of relief.  
"You're finally awake, aisuru ko. I'm so glad." The woman said, gently tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "We were starting to worry about you."  
"Who are you?" I asked, my voice sounded strange to me, a bit hoarse. "Where am I?"  
"You're in my home in the Inuzuri District of the Rukongai. You're in the Soul Society." She told me in a gentle voice. "My name is Hiroko. Do you remember what happened to you? What's your name?"  
"My name is Shiori." I paused as I tried to remember what happened to me but I found nothing. I couldn't remember anything other than my name. I suddenly felt scared. I couldn't remember. My mind was blank. "I don't know. I can't remember who I am?"  
"It's alright, Shiori. It's alright. Maybe its better that way. Memories can sometimes hurt." She said, but mostly to herself.  
Another voice spoke up from the door. It was unmistakably a man's voice. I looked over towards the voice. In the doorway stood a tall man with spiky hair with bells on the ends. He wore an eye patch over his right eye. He looked menacing from where I was. I yelped in fright at the sight of him.  
"Kenpachi, you're scaring her. I told you to wait outside." Hiroko scolded pulling him out of the door. They started talking in hushed whispers, unaware that I could still hear what they were saying.  
"Why would she be afraid of me? I saved her" He said, looking annoyed and slightly confused. Scratching the back of his head, he tried to figure out why I would be afraid of him.  
"Maybe because you look frightening to her. I mean with all those scars and that eye patch, why wouldn't she be afraid? Besides, she doesn't know that it was you who saved her." She whispered angrily.  
"Oh, yeah. I guess I hadn't thought of that. Well, I just wanted to see if she's okay. She was in a bad shape when I found her. Her body was..."  
"I think it's best that we discuss that later. I don't think it's a good idea to talk about that right now. It will scare her and confuse her." Hiroko said.  
"She has the right to know the truth. She should know what happened to her while she was alive, don't you think?" He countered.  
"Yes, but perhaps now is not the time. Let her get used to life here in the Soul Society. It will be hard enough for her without her memories. How do you think she's going to react now if we tell her?"  
"That she's dead. I don't see any problems. If she has amnesia and doesn't remember anything, then it will probably be easier for her."  
I froze at there words and let out a cry. I was dead. But how could I be if I was here? What was going on? I felt more confused then ever. Hiroko and Kenpachi must have heard because they were instantly back in the room.  
"Oh dear, you heard us, didn't you?" Hiroko said, coming to my side and pulling me into her arms. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know just yet."  
"I want to know." I managed to speak, my voice breaking. "I want to know the whole truth."  
"It ain't pretty, kid, but I think you should know the truth. Do you think you will be able to handle it?"  
I hesitated for a moment but then nodded. I had to know the truth; perhaps knowing would help me remember myself. Even if it hurt. The pain of learning how I died would hurt but it was better knowing, then living a lie.  
And so Kenpachi told me. He told me that he had gone to my home to kill a hollow. The creature that killed me and my whole village. He found my body lying near the monster. My soul about to be devoured. He killed the hollow and saved me. I was the only one he had found. In a way I was the only survivor because my soul hadn't been eaten. If I said that it didn't hurt learning the truth, then I'd be lying.  
After that Hiroko became my family. I had been about 8 years old then. I still didn't remember anything other than what I'd been told. And I was fine with that. But some part of me wanted to remember my past. I made friends with the children of the Inuzuri district. My best friends was Rukia were Renji. We spent so much time together that we were almost inseparable, although Renji did get on our nerves, more often then not.  
Kenpachi visited me from time to time, when his shinigami duties permitted him, making sure that I was adjusting. He became like an uncle to me. It was he who told me that I should join the Shinigami Academy. He saw potential in me and so he trained me. And then when I was about 14, I did. Rukia and Renji had already gone to the Academy because before I had been adamant against it. It was hard leaving Hiroko but I knew I had to. If I wanted to be strong.  
In the Academy I was in the top of my class. I graduated without any setbacks at 16 years old and was placed in squad 11 under Kenpachi. My life had been fine. I was a great shinigami and I was happy as I could be.  
Until now.


End file.
